We Found Love
Plot The cast is given the privlage of going to A Place, a fancy night club. Things get heated when Colt and Destiny pick on eeryone whcih leads to physical actions. A dark secret is let out by Ronnie about the whole story of her and Colt's relationship. CJ then continues to flirt with Ronnie and they finally become a couple. The challenge is to sing with having a guest judge, Rihanna. Ronnie then wins with singing the song Accroding to You by Oranathi. Lauren and Ari were tied for second. Then Colt got last place with I'm Sexy and I Know it by LMFAO. Befor Justine could annouce the person going home police come and arrest Colt and Destiny. So they won't come back from the competition. Cast Story Justine: Last time on Total Drama: Trouble in Paradise. The contestants competed in a 5-part challenge. When one of the contestants lost the Paton another teammate punched her. Then two teammates decided to make out instead of compete. So Erick, Linda, and Alice got kicked off. Who will get the boot this week? What more drama is to come out? Find out on Total Drama: Trouble in Paradise! CJ: Alright everyone pipe down and put your forks down for a second. Tonight we are going to give you a treat. Tomorrow the challenge is simpler so you don’t need much rest. To hype you guys up we have a special celeb guest to help out with our challenge. Kylie: Who Angelina Jolie, Britney Spears, who, who , who!? Justine: You guys will find out. Later but now it’s tim- Kylie: Katy Perry!? Justine: No you’ll find out. Trevor: At least give us a hint… Justine: She is very popular and her hair has changed so much over the years. Dex: Is she hot? Skyler: *Glares at him* Justine: Umm… CJ? CJ: Yeah guys like her. She’s pretty. Justine: Anyway get on the bus because we are going to A Place. Ireland: Where exactly? Justine: A Place. Anyway just get on the bus! Everyone obeys. Kylie: This bus is boring! Let’s add some fun! Let’s have a dance party right now! Ireland: Haha you guys got to love this girl! Trevor: *whispers to himself* You don’t know the half of it. Destiny: We’re on a bus stupid! You can’t dance. Kylie: Uh yeah you can! Watch! Kylie starts to break dance in the middle of the hallway. Soon everyone starts to join in. Lauren: Come on Ronnie dance! Taylor: Yeah Ronnie! You gotta dance. Ronnie: I will if Mallory and Dex do it! *looks over at them and smirks* Mallory: I don’t know. You know how shy I am.. Ari and Trevor aren’t dancing. Trevor: Well Ari’s asleep. But I guess I will. *Starts fist pumping* Dex: May I have the honor of dancing with you Ronnie? *starts laughing* Ronnie: It would be my distinct pleasure. *Laughs* Dex: What? Ronnie: Damnnit just dance! *they start dancing in grinding(not sexually just to be funny)* Mallory: *Starts to get up* Skyler: *pulls her sleeve* Mallory stay here I need to talk to you. Mallory: Oh ok Skyler. *sits back down* so what’s up? Skyler: Ugh! I’m pissed off so much! Colt: Aww is it that time of the month for you Skyler? Skyler: First off you don’t ask girls that! That’s just wrong and too shut the fuck up, I wasn’t talking to you! Colt: Whatever bitch. Mallory: Just ignore him. So why are you so mad, Skyler? Skyler: You see the way Ronnie looks and Dex? And the way they are dancing right now!? Mallory: Oh I don’t think Ronnie would do that to you. She’s really nice. I’m sure they are just friends. Skyler: You really think that!? Friends don’t look at each other like that! Mallory: I don’t think Dex likes her. She might. But I think it’s cute! Skyler: Barf! They would be terrible together. They better not date! If I see them do anything I swear to god I’ll kill them. Dex and Ronnie sit back down. Dex: I thought you told me you were a bad dancer. You were good! Ronnie: Well my mom was a stripper. Just kidding. Well you said you a bad signer. Dex: Yes I did. When have you ever hear me sing. Ronnie: Well I was passing by the showers and I heard someone singing so I walked in.. Dex: Your kidding I hope. Ronnie: No I saw your abs and everything. Yes I’m kidding but I knew it was you. I thought I heard an angel. Skyler: *whispers to Mallory* You see what I mean!? Kylie: Solo Dancing! Alright Ronnie you dance first! Ronnie: Umm ok… Dex check out my sexy dancing *smiles* Skyler: *Glares* Ronnie: * Stands up. She does the Robot, Body roll, worm, and fist pumping* Ok I think I’m done haha. Kylie: How about Lauren and Nick dance with each other! Lauren: Umm…. If he wants to. Nick: Ok. Let’s do it. *they start dancing where then the bus comes to an abrupt hault. Making Lauren fall on top of Nick and accidentally kiss him.* Lauren: Oh my god! Oh my god! I’m so sorry I didn’t mean too I- Nick: It’s ok. *starts to blush* Destiny: Eww. Guys you can do that later it’s time to get off the bus. Lauren: Oh I’m sorry. Let’s get up Nick. Kylie: So where are we? I hope a carnival or a circus or ugh just tell me where! Ireland: Well I thought Justine was being a smartass but we are at A Place it’s the name of where we are. Kylie: What is it then? Ireland: Om my god! Oh my god! It’s a club! Kylie: Eheeee! Everybody walks off the bus. Kylie: Jonna we have decided long and hard and me and Ireland have decided that you should be part of the party girls! Jonna: Yaaaay! Destiny: Oh my god! Shut the hell up! Trevor: Destiny can you stop being a bitch for once and just walk into the club! Destiny: Whatever. Ellie: Destiny, seriously stop being so rude! I’m like tired of your attitude you guys just need to stop. Lauren: Really you guys are so mean. Colt: Whatever I don’t care what you think of me. Everyone starts dancing and everything. Kylie: Now let’s have a dance battle. So Christina and Monique your going first. Monique: Well I’ll win of course *smiles* Christina: probably right. Anyway let’s start. Monique wins anyway. Kylie: Taylor and Chad your turn! Taylor: You ready to throw down bitch! Chad: Gladly! But I will win. Taylor: Whatever hun. Everyone is having the time of there life except Skyler. Skyler: You seriously don’t see it Mallory? Mallory: I don’t know mayb- Colt: What’s up ladies? Skyler: Go away! This doesn’t concern you. Colt: Your talking about Ronnie. I hate her too. We should from an allian- Skyler: We will never be friends with you. Colt: Bitch. Mallory: I’ve been super quiet but you never call my friend anything mean. Or else Colt: Or else what!? You’re too weak you little who- Mallory: This. *slaps him* I’m sorry but you deserve that. You treat everyone so meanly! Especially Ronnie! Colt: Your lucky I don’t hit you, you little bitch. Whatever I need to pick on other people. Bye *walks away.* Skyler: Oh my god, Mallory I’m soo glad you finally stood up for yourself. Mallory: I know… he deserved it. Kylie: Look what I can do! * She gets up on the bar stand does a back flip then front, then back, then front, on and on and on. Until Destiny trips her and Kylie lands on her face.* Owww ow ow ow. What was that for. Destiny: Payback for you being a bitch to me. Ronnie: Lauren you almost got Nick. Why did you say sorry? Lauren: I was embarrassed… I didn’t know what to do. But I could ask why were you and Dex were grinding? *smirks* Dex: It was a joke Lauren! But Ronnie can sure dance. How can you do the body roll? Ronnie: Nicki Minaj has a tutorial on how to do it like she does in the song Super Bass. Lauren: Oh. O- Hilary: Ronnie I hate to be mean but you need to control Colt and Destiny! Ronnie: What did they do know? Hilary: Well Colt got Mallory mad and she slapped him, then Destiny tripped Kylie and she has to go to the hospital now to fix her teeth. Ronnie: Dammnit! I’m sick of them they need to go. I got to defe- Colt: Hello ladies. Lauren: Get the hell away from us Colt! We don’t like you! Ronnie: *walks away* Colt: Aww did I say something that hurt you Ronnie? Ronnie: *Doesn’t turn around but flips him off* Colt: *whispers* Stupid whore. Ronnie get back her I want to talk. *He runs up to her catches up to her* Ronnie: Go away! Colt I don’t like you! Colt: Nah I think I’ll walk with you. Ronnie: Get the fuck away from me! Colt: Nope! Ronnie: *Kicks him in the balls and runs* Colt: Come back her you stupid ho! Destiny help me catch the cattle! All three of them get out of camera view. Colt then pulls Ronnie down by her hair. Him and Destiny then start to kick her and beat her up. Destiny: Yah take that you stupid whore. I’ve wanted to do that to you ever since I first met you! Colt: Yeah you stupid anorexic, emo bitch! Yeah I know your secret after you dumped me you became depressed, cut yourself, and you became anorexic. You were always a worthless piece of crap! If anyone asks you tripped! Colt and Destiny walk away laughing and acting like nothing happened while leaving Ronnie bleeding and crying. Ronnie: *talks to herself* They are right. I’m a worthless piece of crap. I am ugly, fat, and everything else. I’m just a waste of space. No guy has liked me since Colt. Everyone in school hates me. I just want to go back to my home, France. *She opens up a paper clip and cuts herself.* I am worthless. Dex: Guy I hope Ronnie is ok. She has been gone for a long while. Lauren: Yeah, let’s go check. Dex, Lauren, Hilary, Nick, and Dan walk over to find Ronnie sitting on the ground. Dex: Ronnie, what happened to you!? Your lip is busted, your hair is messy, and your make up is smeared. Ronnie: Nothing happened. Lauren: Something did. What did Colt and Destiny do to you? Ronnie: they did nothing. Just leave me alone. I want to be myself. Dex: Ronnie. No we are staying. *sits next to her* tell me what happened. Ronnie: No he’ll kill me if I do. Dex: Who will!? Ronnie: No just leave me alone. Lauren: We’re your friends Ronnie. I’ll kick Colt and Destiny’s ass. If you want. Dan: I’ll help too. Ronnie: Ok… you can do that. Dan and Lauren walk away towards Colt and Destiny. Dex: What’s that on your arm!? Ronnie: Nothing! *puts her hand behind her back.* Dex: Aw Ronnie, don’t cut yourself. You’re better than that. Don’t listen to them. Ronnie: Why? They’re right. I’m ugly, worthless, fat, everything they say is true. No guy has liked me since Colt. He was my first love. He broke my heart. No other guy has loved me. Everyone at school hates me I want to go back home, to France. *starts to cry.* Dex: Aww Ronnie those thing aren’t true. Your beautiful, skinny, and any guy would love to be with you. I think you and CJ would make a very cute couple. Ronnie: I don’t know. Last time I feel for a guy I thought was hot, he turned out to be a douche. Dex: At least try. He’s actually really nice. Ronnie: Ok. *hugs Dex* Thanks. You’re a really good friend. Dex: Thanks Ronnie. You are too. Let’s get up and clean your face. *kisses her on the cheek as an friend* Skyler: What the hell!? I knew it. Oh well I’ll confront him later. Lauren: What the hell did you and Destiny do to Ronnie!? She fricken crying! Colt: Nothing the concerns you! Dan: It is our concern. So if you wanna fight come at me! Colt: Fine! I’ve really had it with you. I’m gonna kick your ass! They both start to fight while Lauren and Destiny start to fight. CJ: *runs up and breaks them up but just grabbing them by the shirt. While Emma and Ellie break up Lauren and Destiny* Ok guys you gotta stop. We are 16 grow up. It’s time to leave anyway. *walks over to Ronnie* Are you ok? Ronnie: Yeah I’m fine thanks for asking *blushes and smiles* CJ: Do you need anything? Ronnie: Nope. Hey I was wondering… I’m sorry I shouldn’t ask you this. CJ: Ask me what? Ronnie: If you wanted t- CJ: To go out with you. I’d love to Ronnie! Your gorgeous, nice, and everything good. I’ve been single for a while now anyway. Ronnie: Oh ok *blushes* I’m sorry most guys ask.. CJ: I was going to ask you! But we might have to hide from my mom. She won’t like it if I’m dating an contestant. Ronnie: Alright. Wait is it time to go? CJ: Yup *smiles* let’s go. *hold his hand out* Ronnie: Ok. *blushes.* Everyone gets on the bus. Most people are asleep or quiet. Except for of course Kylie. Kylie: This was soooo much fun. I wish I didn’t get hurt! I hope the challenge tomorrow is fun too. Ireland: Yup. So what happened? Kylie: I chipped I few teeth. Also I cut my head and had to have stitches but I’m as fine as ever! Trevor: Your lucky. You took quite a hard fall. Kylie: Yup but I wish I had my unicycle so I could ride that will juggling bananas. Jonna: Haha that seems impossible. But with you I would believe it. Lauren: Aww, Ronnie and CJ are soo cute together. Hilary: I know! I love them together. Marie: We are here guys. Time to go to bed. Everyone goes home and goes to sleep. Ronnie: I don’t remember much from last night. Nick: Colt and Destiny did something to you… Ronnie: Oh yeah.. Well I remember CJ *smiles* Ok so let me tell you the whole story of me and Colt. Mallory: You sure you want too? Ronnie: I need to tell people so I'm sure. It haunts back many memories. Bad ones. But I'll still say it. Okay here it goes. When I first met him I thought he was the nicest person in the world. Then his mom died. His dad then became depressed and started to abuse him. So Colt became a whole different person. At a party he tried to have sex with me. I said we are too young but he wouldn’t take no for an answer. He knocked me out and raped me. I called the police because I was scared out of my life and the cops came and they arrested people because there was drugs at the party. Then everyone started to hate me at school. I became an outcast and different stuff. Colt kept on abusing me. I was madly in love with him. I went to go to his house to apologize with flowers and candy. I walked in and saw him having sex with my best friend. I then broke up with him and became depressed. I started to cut myself and make myself throw up because I felt like I was ugly and fat. But now with CJ I feel much better. Lauren: That explains why Colt is so mean! I’m so sorry Ronnie. That had to be awful. Everyone joins in and hugs her. Justine over megaphone: Alright everyone come to the stage. We are gonna start our challenge. Everyone shows up. Justine: Alright I’ll have our special guest explain the challenge. Emma: Oh my god! Is that Rihanna? Rihanna: Yup it’s me Rihanna. I was visiting my family here and Justine asked me to come her so I did. Alright so the challenge today will be simple. You have to sing a song for the judges me, CJ, and Justine. You can sing with anyone even if they aren’t on your team. We will pick one person to win, if they win there team gets a spa treatment. So decide wisely. Ari: Uhm… Shawn can you please sing with me…. I’mm really nervous… Shawn: Sure let’s sing Letting Go. Can you rap? Ari: Yeah kinda… Shawn: Ok good. Rihanna: Alright let’s start this thing. Ellie your first! Ellie: *Walks out* Alright I’m going to sing Tick Toc by Ke$ha. Rihanna: Ok good job. We aren’t going to comment since I guess we don’t have that much time. So next Hilary will sing what are you going to sing swettie? Hilary: I’m going to sing The One that Got Away by Katy Perry. Rihanna: Amazing. Katy Perry is a good friend of mine. Okay so next is Colt! Colt: The amazing Colt has arrived. The song I’m going to sing is I’m Sexy and I Know it by LMFAO. Dan: Boo! Colt: F- Rihanna: Good job. I guess. Okay next is Dex. Dex: Alright I’m going to sing Love the Way You Lie by Eminem and Rihanna. I’ll sing both parts. I’m awful though. Rihanna: Oh my god you sound like an Angel. So next is Trevor. Trevor: Let me just say you’re an awesome signer Rihanna. Rihanna: Thank you. So what are you going to sing? Trevor: I’m gonna sing Wish You Were Here by Avril Lavinge. It’s dedicated to my grandpa that died in February. Rihanna: Aww that’s sad. Really good! Okay next is Destiny. Destiny: Alright I’m going to win. Anyway I’m going to sing In the Dark by Dev. Rihanna: Ok…. That is an unique choice. Next is Arturo and Mariah. Arturo: We are going to sing You Make Me Feel.. By Cobra Starship. Rihanna: You guys are cute together. Really good. Okay next is another couple, Taylor and Chad. Chad: We are going to sing Just a Kiss by Lady Antebellum. Rihanna: Very good ok next is Alex. Alex: Umm… I’m going to sing It Girl by Jason Derulo. Rihanna: Very good next is Nick and Lauren. Lauren: We are going to sing Bring me to Life by Evanescence. Rihanna: Wow you guys were amazing. Ok the next person is Dan. Dan: I’m going to sing Lazy Song by Bruno Mars. Rihanna: Sound like a professional. Okay next is Christina. Christina: Ok I’m going to sing a song I made myself. It’s called A Thousand Years Rihanna: Wow your amazing. Next is Jonna. Jonna: Alright I’m going to sing Just Dance by Lady Gaga. Rihanna: Pretty good. Next singer is Kylie. Kylie: *Comes on stage on an unicycle* Alright I’m like going to sing.. Um, um, ummm Super Bass by Nicki Minaj. Rihanna: Pretty good she’s another good friend of mine. Next is Monique. Monique: I’m going to sing Moves like Gagger by Maroon 5 and Christina Aguilera. Rihanna: Very good. Alright next is Malik. We don’t have much time left so how about you and Cassie sing together. Malik: Ok if that’s ok with Cassie. Cassie: Yup that’s fine. Anyway is good to help me win. Let’s sing Just Can’t get Enough by the Black Eyed Peas. Malik: Alright let’s do it. Rihanna: Very good guys. Ok next is Ireland. Ireland: I’m going to sing my favorite song ever *winks at the guys and looks dreamily at Alex* Ok I’m singing Domino by Jessie J. Rihanna: Man you got me wanting to dance. Very good job. I think I see maybe the winner. Ireland: That coming from you is awesome. Thanks *blushes* Eheeeee! Rihanna: Haha next is Emma. Emma: Alright the song I’m going to sing is Ordinary Day by Vanessa Carlton. Rihanna: I love her. Good job. Ok next is Shawn and Ari. Shawn: Ari you want to say? Ari: Um… I guess I can… we are singing…. Letting Go by Sean Kingston and Nicki Minaj. Rihanna: Very good you guys but Ari you need more self-confidence, your really good. Next is Skyler. Skyler: I’m going to sing Please Don’t Let me Get me by P!nk. Rihanna: That song rocks. I hope it doesn’t apply to you. *smiles* Alright next is Mallory. Mallory: I thought Skyler was going to sing with me.. Rihanna: She already sang. Mallory: Shoot… ok I’ll sing You Belong With me by Taylor Swift. Rihanna: Your amazing! Like I said with Ari you need self confidence. You seemed to have fun singing the song though. Ok we are going to have a little break before Ronnie comes out. *backstage* Colt: Hey Ronnie, just wanted to say your going to terrible on the stage. Everything you do is awful. No one wants to hear you sing. Your stupid, slutty and emo. Destiny: And sorry hun but whores can’t go on stage so you must leave now. Ronnie: You’re the whore! Colt: *Back hand Ronnie so hard she falls on the floor* Don’t you ever touch Destiny! I will murder you. CJ: Ronnie! Your up no- why are you on the floor!? Colt: Clumsy Ronnie fell. Ronnie: No, no, no, no! I’ve wanted to say those words to you forever Colt! You’re the heartless bitch who hits girls just because I don’t defend myself. Then you get your dumb girlfriend to gang up on me. You made me depressed and anorexic because you made me feel ugly and fat. You raped me, and then cheated on me. And now you cheat on Destiny when she will never believe me. Your just a stupid bitch Colt. I hate you, I hate you, I hate you! You, you fricken bitch! CJ: Ronnie use the anger for your song. I’ll take care of Colt. Ronnie: Ok- CJ: *grabs her close and kisses her pationateley.* Knock them out babe! *back on stage.* Rihanna: Ok well CJ is gone but the show must go on. Ronnie it’s your turn. Ronnie: I hope you don’t mind but I don’t need the band. I have my electric guitar and amp. So I’m going to sing a song that really applies to me. It’s According to You by Oranathi Everyone stand up and cheers. Dan and Lauren run up and hug Ronnie. Rihanna: Man girl! You can rock. You should become a singer. Obviously someone has seriously hurt you. He can kiss my ass. You are amazing Ronnie! Justine: Well we all know the winner of the challenge, Ronnie! Second place was a tie between Lauren and Ari. Then last place was Colt. So the Nerdy Pandas will have to eliminate someone. *At Campfire of Betrayal* Justine: Ok we got the votes in. And I’ll just cut to the case, the person going home is. Cops start to run through the campfire. Officer: Hold that thought. One of your contestants have committed a crime. Colt come here. *He obeys and they handcuff him* Justine: Whoa what’s happening what did he do? Officer: He is being filed for abuse and for rape. Someone saw him in the club hitting Ronnie so they called the police. Then we also found out he raped her. So he will be in juvy for a long time. Destiny: is also being filed for hitting Ronnie too. So come up here! *Destiny comes up and they all leave to head to juvy.* Ellie: Oh my god. Is this real!? I feel so bad for Ronnie.. Justine: Well let’s go back to the elimant- Shawn: Umm.. That’s unfair. Two people just went home. We can’t have three again. Justine: It was a joke. Colt was going to be voted off anyway. Alright so go back to your houses I’ll see you tomorrow. *Camera goes to the beach where Cj and Ronnie are sitting* Ronnie: Thanks CJ for dealing with Colt your are so amazing. CJ: No you are! You never deserved that! And you could have kept your normal look. I thought you were beautiful just they way you are. Ronnie: It’s growing on me. I’m starting to like it. So you beat up Colt good right? CJ: Of course! Don’t worry he’s going to be gone for a long while. Ronnie: Thanks again. I feels like the devil has been lifted free from my body. This is the best night of my life. Usually him and Destiny stay until I leave the show. CJ: Well it’s going to get a lot better. *smiles* Ronnie: How is that? CJ: By this. *kisses her.* Trivia *The episode's title is based off the song of the same name by Rihanna. *This is the first episode someone is eliminated by cops *First serious episode *CJ and Ronnie are offically a couple Gallery May take a while.... I still need to finish the group pic, the first two episodes pics, and I have school. So yeah it may be a while. Downers.png|Mallory and Dex don't want to dance in the bus. Cofessionals Ireland: ''Man, some major shit went down *laughs* I'm glad the devils are gone! Poor Ronnie... I'm glad she stood up to him and has a new boyfriend. They are so cute together. ''Ronnie: Very emiotional day. I never thought Colt could be soo mean. And I thought he would stop abusing me! But I feel like an evil spirit has been lifted free from me. CJ is way better! I know we just started dating but I feel like he's the one. My soul-mate. Trevor: ''Colt and Destiny: deserve all they have gotten. They did not deserve the money! I'm glad Ronnie stood up to them. In a million years I wouldn't be able to still do that. I love her like a sister. She was amazing at singing too. But I though Mallory and Dex could have won. ''Dan: ''Ha, ha, ha! Hey evil couple, you're screwed FOREVER! I was about to beat that whore soon enough, and that jerk called Colt... He would go to the hospital with "accidental" burns. My girlfriend beating them would be awesome! With me... It would be a great double date, the beaters and the beaten couples. But do not be afraid, I still like the good people that still exist in the world! I love you! ''Lauren: Yes! Those nasty people have FINALLY been eliminated! It was about time... Hilary: Oh my gosh!? Two people gone! :( But at least it wasn't one of my friends! I'm actually glad Colt and Destiny have gone. Now everyone can be happy again. ''Mallory: ''Wow. Destiny and Colt both left. Now my secret about my scar and allergies should be pretty safe. Well, I think I did pretty well in the challenge. Of course, not as good as Dex or Ronnie or..... anyone else really. But at least the show should be drama free now. ''Taylor: '' Colt and Destiny gone?! It's like Christmas! Yes! I totally beat Chad in that Dance Battle. ;) I wish I had more screen time though. Stupid Tbird, what the hell is wrong with you! Whoops *awkwardly laughs* I didn't mean to brake the fourth wall. :3 (Not meant to offend you Trevor. :3, just for comedic perposes. :3)